


Fit in Here, in My Palm.

by MOGICORE



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Appa!Hongjoong, Eomma!Seonghwa, Hinted at OT8 relationship, Multi, parents SeongJoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOGICORE/pseuds/MOGICORE
Summary: The first time Yeosang calls Seonghwa 'eomma', they're all sitting in the living room at the table.Or in which the 99z + Jongho take to calling their leader and eldest member 'eomma' and 'appa'.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi San/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone
Comments: 26
Kudos: 378





	Fit in Here, in My Palm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent ATEEZ fic because I've been needing some parent Seongjoong and poly ATEEZ in my life. Given that I haven't written in over seven months, at least, this is by no means good. I've also never written over 2K words before, so I think I did okay considering all that. Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Edits: Revised spelling and tags + changed from lapslock for ease of reading.

The first time Yeosang calls Seonghwa 'eomma', they're all sitting in the living room at the table. Seonghwa had made tteokbokki and jjinppang with Wooyoung's help (though Wooyoung had mostly snuck little bits of rice cake from the pot) for dinner, and they'd ended up watching Peppa Pig for no particular reason. 

"Silly Peppa, she forgot to put on her boots! She can't jump in muddy puddles without her boots!" Jongho says, though it's obvious he's joking and it makes the others laugh.

Yeosang had finished eating before anyone else. His stomach growled quietly and he huffed. Somehow, he was still hungry. 

Seonghwa was eating quite slowly and it didn't seem as though he was particularly hungry. He was mostly focused on the television and reminding Wooyoung and San to chew quietly because they all knew how much Mingi hated chewing noises. 

The vocalist wriggled closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. "Hyung.. if you're not going to finish that, can I have it, please?"

Seonghwa hums in response, pats Yeosang's head because he'd asked politely, and quietly hands his chopsticks over.

"Thank you, eomma." Yeosang says. The word slips out without him realizing and he's halfway through chewing on a rice cake when he notices the others staring at him like he'd grown another head. 

He blinks. And then his brain does a U-Turn at 100 miles per hour and he chokes.

" _Oh_ — hyung, I didn't.. that wasn't supposed to—" His voice comes out higher than he'd intended and his cheeks turn redder than Mingi's hair.

Seonghwa is usually quite unreadable but he's even more so now and Yeosang's so nervous he thinks he might combust. 

Everyone's gaze sort of drifts between the two of them. Watching, waiting.

Then Seonghwa just pats Yeosang's head again, slender fingers carding through his hair and nails scratching at his scalp lightly in the way he knows makes Yeosang's eyes flutter a little. "You're welcome, Sangie." and then to the others, "Let's watch something else. I can't take another bit of this swine's whining and disrespect towards her father."

The tension that had been there lifted slowly as the others determined Seonghwa wasn't upset. San puts on Tangled, a movie they all agreed was superior to Frozen in every way even though they loved Frozen dearly.

Yeosang lets out a sigh of relief and goes back to eating, only glancing at Seonghwa from the corner of his eye once or twice.

When dinner finishes, everyone clears out to shower and get ready for bed, leaving Seonghwa and Hongjoong to clean up after them as usual. Wooyoung, San, and Jongho squeeze in a shower together so Yunho, Mingi, and Yeosang rush off to Hongjoong and Seonghwa's room to use their bathroom even though there's another bathroom free.

Yeosang's in bed later, Jongho breathing softly above him, and Wooyoung next to him in bed with San. Mingi had gone to sleep with Yunho and Yeosang would rather not be there to hear what they got up to, and was too tired to join in, so he took Mingi's bed. Seonghwa or Hongjoong liked to come check in on them at night before they went to bed, a habit they'd picked up at some point in the last few months.

Jongho sometimes complained about it, "We're not little kids, hyungs!", but Yeosang liked it. It made him feel safe. Reminded him that his hyungs cared.

It's Seonghwa who comes in on this night, already in his pajamas, hair still damp and skin dewy from a shower. He's glowing and he smiles warmly at Wooyoung curled around San, the latter clutching Shiber to his chest. 

Yeosang pretends to be asleep but watches from half-closed lids as the eldest of them carefully pulls the blankets over the two and tucks them in even though he knows Wooyoung will probably kick the blankets away in the night. Yeosang watches him just barely hesitate before he leans down and presses a kiss to each of their foreheads. Wooyoung doesn't stir but San smiles a little in his sleep and makes a soft noise. Seonghwa shushes him and whispers that he loves them both so very much. Yeosang's heart flutters.

He moves onto Jongho next, standing on his toes to peer at the maknae's sleeping form. He brushes his hair from his forehead and opts to give one of his hands a soft squeeze, knowing that the younger didn't favour kisses. He tells Jongho he loves him too.

"I know you're still awake," Seonghwa whispers, settling himself on Mingi's bed. Yeosang cracks an eye open and pouts before he rolls onto his back and lays his hands across his stomach. "What's on your mind, Yeosang?"

He twists an imaginary ring around his ring finger. "I really didn't mean to call you that earlier. It just.. slipped out. I wasn't thinking." 

His hyung laughs quietly and busies his hands with tucking yeosang in nice and snug. "If had a problem with it, I would have said something right then and there, baby. I didn't — don't — mind." Seonghwa leans in close, resting his hands on top of Yeosang's. 

Yeosang sputters a little. ".. I- really?"

"Mhm." 

"Oh." Yeosang breathes.

"I'm okay with it. You calling me that. _All_ of you calling me that if that's something you all want." Seonghwa pats Yeosang's comforter down around him, readjusting his tuck. "Alright?"

"Okay, hyung. Goodnight." Yeosang hums, smiling so Seonghwa knows he understands. 

"Goodnight. Do you want me to leave the hall light on?" Seonghwa gets up, turns off the lamp sitting on the nightstand. Yeosang giggles a little because he doesn't scamper off, frightened of the monsters in the dark ready to nip at his ankles like Mingi always did.

He nods. It's not like he's afraid of the dark, because he wasn't, but he found it unsettling. Mingi was the only one who was genuinely terrified of the dark. He remembers that they'd had a nightlight but then Wooyoung had thrown it away, telling Mingi that it was like a beacon, calling all the monsters to their location or something. Mingi had cried and Hongjoong had threatened to take Wooyoung to his room. "If I get scared—"

"You can come sleep with me and Hongjoong." The oldest assures him. "But just to be safe, close your eyes."

Immediately, the younger's eyes squeeze shut. Seonghwa leans down and presses feather light kisses to each of his cheeks, his forehead, and his chin; kisses so light, Yeosang can hardly feel them. 

"My cheeks, my forehead, and my chin," He whispers, followed by a soft, "and my lips."

Seonghwa snickers but presses a kiss to his lips too. "Sleep well. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

His hyung leaves the door cracked and Yeosang stares into the darkness for just a few moments until the hall light flickers to life and lets a sliver of light through. Seonghwa and Hongjoong's room door closes quietly after. He hears Hongjoong tell Seonghwa goodnight and then Seonghwa laughing in response, maybe because Hongjoong had said something funny that he couldn't quite hear.

Mingi is the next person to call Seonghwa 'eomma', and really, Yeosang had expected it. It's nearly a month later and the topic hadn't been brought up again. It seemed as though everyone had forgotten about it entirely. 

The eight of them trudged into the dorm, limbs aching from hours of dance practice. Mingi, in particular, kept wincing and not-so-subtly clutching at his lower back and rolling his shoulders in an attempt to alleviate the ache. He looked so frustrated and on the verge of tears. Without asking, Wooyoung took the rapper's hand, "Mingi and I are gonna take a bath in your room, hyung." He told Hongjoong.

The other members rarely went into Hongjoong and Seonghwa's room unless they were being punished, the other two bathrooms weren't available, or they were given the privilege of sharing a bed with the oldest members. It was something of an unspoken rule that going into their room simply wasn't allowed. It was like how kids didn't go into their mom and dad's room; it was forbidden territory.

Hongjoong allowed it though, teeth on full display as his mouth stretched into a sympathetic smile. "Take as long as you need."

"I'll bring you two a change of clothes," Seonghwa hummed, shooing the pair off with a fond sigh. 

The rest of them head off to occupy the remaining bathrooms. 

All dressed after long showers, they piled into the living room and collapsed. Wooyoung sat in Yeosang's lap in one corner of the couch, the older's arms wound tightly around him. Jongho sat on the floor between Yunho's legs and San laid next to Jongho, resting his head in the maknae's lap. Hongjoong was sitting in his chair, the chair no one (except maybe Seonghwa) was allowed to sit in at the risk of getting their asses whooped, with his laptop settled on his knees. 

Seonghwa and Mingi had gone out to pick up some fried chicken and jjinppang so while they waited on dinner, all of them, save the leader, were watching Spongebob. It wasn't long until Mingi and Seonghwa returned, each holding a bag.

"Jongho, get the table, and San, go grab some plates from the kitchen, please." Seonghwa called as he entered the living room. Mingi shuffled after him and despite being so tall, he looked incredibly tiny in his oversized pink sweater. Jongho had bought it for his birthday the previous year; it was big enough to go down to his knees and had Cheer Bear, Mingi's favourite Care Bear, right in the middle. It went down to his knees, something Mingi had loved. He wore it often in the dorms, rarely outside because of dispatch and other annoying people. Mingi was confident but he didn't fancy being judged for what decided to wear. San pointedly noted that he hadn't worn any pants out with a light tap to his ass and a whistle.

The eight of them settled in their original positions after serving themselves. Seonghwa curled up in his own chair (much like Hongjoong's, no one could sit in it) and observed the younger members fight over what movie to watch.

"You know I don't like movies like that! I don't like seeing that stuff!" Mingi wailed between bites of jjinppang. "I had an anxiety attack watching San Andreas or does no one remember that?"

"How could we forget? You had nightmares for two weeks straight, you dumb baby." San sighed audibly.

Wooyoung scoffed and added, "It's Godzilla, Mingi. It's not real and, unlike San Andreas, the events could never fucking happen. Stop being such a baby." 

"It's not scary, Mingi." Yeosang pouted, "It's really cool. Come on, it won't hurt to watch it."

Mingi looked to Hongjoong for help, eyes pleading and lips pouty. He looked like he was going to cry so Seonghwa motioned for him to come sit on the arm of his chair. The rapper wasted no time stumbling over and perching himself on the arm of Seonghwa's chair, legs settling in the older man's lap.

"Hey," Hongjoong snapped, "Stop. Mingi said he doesn't like movies like that and if you love him, you'll respect that. Find something else to watch or I'm turning off the damn TV. And you two," he pointed at Wooyoung and San, squinting over the top of his glasses, "Apologize or I'm taking you to my room to give you a reminder of how we behave in this goddamn motherfucking household."

"Sorry, Mingi. I forget how sensitive you are sometimes." San mumbled, cheeks a little red.

"I'm sorry," Wooyoung waved his hands a little, "You're not a baby. I mean, you are, but.. in a good way. I don't like seeing you cry. I don't want to watch anything that would make you upset."

Mingi wanted to say that it was okay but the first time they got into a real fight, inevitable with eight of them, in their earlier days, Seonghwa had stressed the importance of not saying 'it's okay' when someone apologizes. ' _That just makes them think it's okay to do it again and it's not okay. You either accept it or you don't._ '

"I accept your apologies just.. don't do it again, okay?" Mingi begged, eyebrows drawn up in worry. "Maybe we can try watching it another time. Just not today. Not now." 

After that, they settled on watching Spirited Away. Mingi and Seonghwa had migrated to the couch after they finished eating, Seonghwa's head resting on the arm of the couch and Mingi settled on top of him, head nestled in the crook of his neck.

The younger one wasn't watching the movie anymore. The pain in his back had lessened into a dull pulse that didn't hurt too much as long as he didn't move. He'd pushed himself harder than necessary at practice and he knew it, judging not only from his back, but by the pain in his arm from a pulled muscle too. He sighed through his nose and blinked slowly, trying to clear the haze in his eyes.

Seonghwa shifted slightly and wrapped both his arms around his dongsaeng, one arm securing around his shoulders and the other settling at his waist. The hand on his shoulder patted him slowly, repeatedly and under his breath, Seonghwa hummed a lullaby. 

His eyes droop a little, gaze soft and hazy, and he breathes out slowly. "Hrghhh?" The noise is soft and sounds rather silly. Mingi thinks it's like a question verbalized. Seonghwa shushes him and presses a chaste kiss to the top of his head. Mingi's plush lips press against his neck and he sucks at the older's collarbone. He had something of an oral fixation. Seonghwa allowed him to indulge if not only because he loved him.

When Spirited Away ends, they watch Howl's Moving Castle and that wakes Mingi up just the tiniest bit because it was his favourite Studio Ghibli movie. "You should sleep," Seonghwa whispered against Mingi's red locks, perhaps sensing the thrum of anxiety coursing through Mingi's veins. It wasn't there for any particular reason but anxiety often had a habit of settling its roots in places, and at times it didn't belong. "You're tired, petal. Everything will be okay. I'm right here. We're all right here."

The oldest goes back to humming, one hand now rubbing down his back and the other hand's fingers running through his hair. Mingi melts, relaxing completely against his hyung, oblivious to the numerous pairs of eyes watching them fondly. His eyes flutter shut, dark lashes resting against his cheeks. He's halfway asleep when he murmurs a soft, sleepy, "M'love you, eomma.", that he doesn't intend for anyone to hear, as he's unaware he'd even said it himself, but everyone does anyway. 

Seonghwa just kisses his forehead and whispers, "I love you too." No one says anything.

Jongho is the next person to call Seonghwa 'eomma'. he's also the first person to call Hongjoong 'appa'.

It's early in the morning. They're all sleepy, nursing at cups of coffee while Seonghwa makes breakfast. They don't have anything scheduled until after lunch but they had a habit of getting up early on weekdays now. Jongho wakes up last, sleepily trudging into the kitchen in one of Yunho's sweaters. He gravitates over to the oldest member and wraps his arms around him from behind, nuzzling his nose in between his shoulder blades.

"Morning, baby bear." Seonghwa hums easily, tilting his head back a little to bop the top of Jongho's lightly.

Jongho's voice is rough and quiet but they still hear him when he says, "Morning, eomma." followed by a sleepy sigh. Hongjoong chuckles from where he's leaning against the counter and sets his mug down.

"Jjongie, you're falling asleep." His voice is full of amusement and he laughs a little. "Why don't you sit down, hm? I'll get you some coffee." 

The maknae seems to think about it for a moment before he slowly detaches from Seonghwa and shuffles to the island to sit next to Mingi. Hongjoong promptly sets a bear mug, a gift from San for Christmas, in front of him. Jongho blinks slowly and wraps both hands around the cup. He gives the leader a gummy smile, shoulders lifting a little, "Thanks, appa."

Hongjoong freezes for a moment, they all do, except Seonghwa, but Jongho doesn't seem to notice or care. Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa. Seonghwa gives him an expectant look, one eyebrow raised. The leader looks back at Jongho and smiles slowly. It's not an uneasy smile, though, quite the opposite. He looked almost proud, and extremely fond.

"You're welcome."

Three days later, Seonghwa had regrettably taken San and Wooyoung grocery shopping with him. He usually didn't let them because they had a habit of trying to sneak things they really didn't need into the cart. San is helping Wooyoung into the cart when Seonghwa grins, "San-ah, we don't need that. Put it back." Wooyoung gasps and pouts at him.

“Hyungie! That's so mean!"

"Shhh. Go find those cookies your Hongjoong hyung likes. He'll riot if we forget them again.'' Wooyoung climbs out of the cart and runs off with San. With those two out of his hair for a solid few moments, Seonghwa focuses on doing a speed run through the store and checking every item off his list.

"Seonghwa hyungggg!" San yells from across the store just minutes later, sliding to a stop in front of the shopping cart. Wooyoung is giggling madly, his red cheeks just barely visible at the top of his mask. "Can we get these please?" The younger begs, shoving several bags of Hot Cheetos into his face. "They're so hard to find here. Please?"

Seonghwa purses his lips and looks to the ceiling, silently begging whatever god there may be to have mercy upon his soul and give him the patience to deal with his children. After a silent, 'amen', he relents. "Put them in the cart."

The two cheer silently, a miracle on their part, "Thank you, eomma! You're the best!"

"And you're both insufferable brats." The 'whom i love' goes unsaid but Wooyoung and San know it's implied.

After that, the other members begin calling Seonghwa and Hongjoong, 'eomma' and 'appa' on a daily basis. It's only at home, though, and after awhile, it comes as naturally as calling them hyung, which they still sometimes did, just not as often.

However, the first time it happens outside of the dorm, it's when they're getting ready for a fansign. They're in the dressing room and the stylist noonas and hyungs are working hard to make them each look their best.

Everyone was almost done but Mingi's back was aching again and he hadn't slept well the night before. He was grumpy and a little restless. The stylist noona had repeatedly warned him over the course of thirty minutes to 'Be still, I'm almost done', 'Stop kicking around', 'Stop squirming', and 'I really need you to be still right now, baby'.

"Mingi-yah, if you keep moving, I'm going to keep messing up and having to restart. I know your back hurts, flower, but please, for noona?" 

Mingi whines loudly and kicks his legs which makes his body bounce in his seat, tears welling in his eyes. The stylist makes quick work of wiping away the smudged makeup but is obviously just a little upset with his behaviour. 

"Mingi," she says again, "be still. do i need to call your Seonghwa and Hongjoong hyungs?" 

At that, Mingi just wails, openly sobbing into the sleeves of his sweater. He kicks his legs a little more and slides out of his seat to crumple into a ball on the floor with his arms wrapped around his head. Everyone is staring but since he's too occupied with having a tantrum, Mingi can't feel their eyes boring into him.

The noona, true to her word, leaves the dressing room to retrieve the two eldest of the group from where they were helping with the mics. "Mingi is throwing a temper tantrum on my dressing room floor. I tried to be patient with him. I told him that if he didn't behave, I'd come and get you. I'd have dealt with it myself but you're his parents." As ruffled as her feathers were, she sounded amused by her last statement.

The three of them hurry back to the dressing room where the other members are awkwardly sitting and getting the last of their makeup put on. Mingi's right where he was when the stylist had left and is still sobbing, openly and audibly. 

"Mingi." Hongjoong says sternly, crouching down to be at Mingi's level. Mingi sobs again and wriggles on the floor. "Mingi, sit up right now and stop with all those tears." 

The younger rapper wails softly but he obeys, knowing better than to do otherwise when the leader used that tone. He sniffles and bites at his lip to muffle his loud hiccups. Seonghwa is standing behind Hongjoong, arms crossed over his chest.

Immediately, Mingi bursts into tears again, reaching blindly for the man. "Eomma," he cries, his voice cracking and rising several octaves. "Eomma, need you!" Seonghwa glances at Hongjoong and waits for his small nod of approval before he lifts Mingi into his arms. The younger latches onto him like a leech, limbs curling around him and squeezing tightly.

The eldest sighs deeply and wraps his arms around him, patting his back and bouncing him lightly. He paces the room from one end to the other. "You're okay, darling. Eomma's right here. Don't cry," He repeated that and phrases similar until Mingi's sobs slowed to soft crying and then reduced to mere sniffles and hiccups.

By then, Seonghwa's shoulder was wet with tears, luckily no snot, and Mingi's face was flushed pink, eyes puffy, and lips bitten and red. Knowing very well that if he put the younger down, he'd likely start sobbing again, Seonghwa took a seat in the chair Mingi had unceremoniously slid from and shifted Mingi's body around so he faced forward.

Taking this as her cue to finish her work, the stylist noona stepped forward gratefully and got back to applying makeup. "Mingi, I know you're grumpy and I know you're in pain but that is no excuse to not listen to your noona." Hongjoong says once he's sure Mingi's calmed down enough. "You owe her an apology for disobeying her and you owe everyone else an apology for throwing that tantrum. Do you understand that?"

Mingi made a quiet noise, not nodding because he didn't want to mess his makeup up again. "I-I.. 'm sorry, noona." He whimpered, squeezing Seonghwa's hand anxiously.

"I forgive you, Minnie." she smiled, "I would appreciate it if you cooperate with me in the future though. I know it's hard to sit still but the more you work with me, the faster I can finish. understand?"

"Mhm."

"And in the future," Seonghwa added thoughtfully, addressing everyone in the room, "should Mingi, or any other member, give you trouble—" He glanced at Hongjoong, the two sharing a look. San hated when they talked with their eyes like that because he never knew what they were thinking. That was the point, however, he supposed.

Hongjoong nodded. "You have Seonghwa and I's permission to punish them just as we would." He finished. Wooyoung gasped audibly and Yeosang yelped.

"But hyungs!" they all (minus Mingi) said collectively, looking like they'd just been smacked by their own hand. 

Hongjoong rose an eyebrow. "We know our staff. They're our family too. Family has a responsibility to one another," he looked at each of them, "Behave and you won't have to deal with the consequences." None of them looked very happy about the prospect. Jongho was the least worried. At least he knew how to behave. Mostly, anyway. “Am I understood?” Though clearly unhappy, they all understand Hongjoong’s point.

“Yes, sir!”

They all pretend not to hear Wooyoung whisper, “I’m gonna be a bad bitch.”


End file.
